Prepare and deliver one gram of 14C-glucocerebroside, 14C-sphingomyelin, and 14C-ceramidetrihexoside specifically labeled in the terminal galactose moiety. Chemically synthesize and deliver 200 mg. of ganglioside GM2. Synthesize and deliver one gram each of cyanogenic analogues of glucocerebroside and galactocerebroside that contain a nitrite group between the ceramide moiety and glucose or galactose, respectively.